


All Yours

by elgatocosmico



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, Cutemoment, Drama, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgatocosmico/pseuds/elgatocosmico
Summary: Sasuke tendrá que tomar una decisión...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	All Yours

\- Es una buena oportunidad Sasuke, tan solo piénsalo, tendrías una buena vida con alguien de tu nivel, no habría choques por la diferencia social y no te preocuparías por nada por el resto de tu vida, solo piénsalo, ¿sí?...

Sasuke pensaba en las palabras de su padre, tenía que tomar una decisión, no quería defraudar a su familia, quería que se sintieran orgulloso de él, quería tomar las decisiones correctas, pero tampoco quería lastimar a Naruto a su querido y amado Naruto, como le diría que se casaría con alguien más por el bien de su familia, ¿Qué pensaría de el? ¿lo dejaría de amar?

Tenia que organizar bien sus ideas y pensarlo con la cabeza fría, era una decisión de suma importancia que definiría su futuro, ¿enorgullecer a sus padres o seguir al lado de la persona que ama?

\------------------------------

\- Esta bien Sasuke, lo entiendo, has tomado una decisión, deseo que tengas una vida prospera y que Neji te haga muy feliz, te amo.

Se acerco para abrazar fuertemente al azabache para después darle un suave beso, se alejo a paso apresurado, no quería voltear a ver a Sasuke, el amor de su vida se casaba con alguien más, alguien de su nivel que entendía perfectamente como manejarse en su ámbito, sabía que eso podría pasar, no le reprochaba nada al bello azabache, de todos modos el solo era Naruto, el nieto del dueño de un local de ramen y un nivel de vida común, por supuesto que Sasuke preferiría su vida de siempre antes que a él, fue hermoso mientras duro, no pensó que la relación que tenían durara tanto tiempo, 7 años para ser exactos, pero una cosa era cierta, le deseaba que fuera muy feliz con eso que el no pudo ofrecerle.

\------------------------------

Sasuke no quería pasar por ese local, no quería ver y no poder besar al amor de su vida, no quería pensar demasiado porque sabia que si lo hacía terminaría cortando el compromiso y huiría, huiría junto a su blondo, tendrían una pequeña casa en el pueblo natal del rubio y tendrían tres hijos con oj...

\- Sasuke, ¿estas bien? Te noto un poco distante

\- Si, no en nada, pensaba en el color de las servilletas para la boda

\- Oh, cualquier color estará bien, se que tienes buen gusto- se acerco para tomarlo de la cintura y avanzar juntos

Sasuke estaba cada vez más nervioso, había decidido pasar de largo ignorando el local, si definitivamente eso haría, "si no lo veo no está ahí" se repetía constantemente, de verdad quería pasar con los ojos cerrados con tal de no ver a Naruto parado ahí en el gran ventanal observando como Neji lo tomaba de la cintura mientras al parecer tenían una amena conversación, no quería que pensara que lo había olvidado tan rápido, no quería ver la decepción en su rostro.

No lo logro, al pasar la curiosidad le gano y volteo hacia el gran ventanal y lo vio ahí de pie con un trapo en su mano derecha observándolo, cruzaron miradas, Naruto le dedico una sonrisa triste y Sasuke no pudo evitar que los ojos empezaran a empañarse, bajo la mirada y siguió su camino junto a Neji, eso le había dolido más de lo que imaginaba.

\-------------------------------

\- Sasuke te ves bellísimo, seguro Neji estará encantado. ¿No crees?

No hubo respuesta, Itachi notaba el nerviosismo e inseguridad de su hermano, su tic constante en su ojo derecho se lo confirmaba, sabía que esa boda debía hacerse con aquel rubio lleno de vida que alguna vez Sasuke le presento y no con Neji quien aunque fuera una persona de corazón amable nunca tendría lo que le pertenecía al blondo, el amor de Sasuke

Notaba cada vez mas como la duda empezaba a embargar el cuerpo de su pequeño y estúpido hermano, sabía que había tomado la decisión incorrecta, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente lo notaria enseguida, pero no para Sasuke, no para su pequeño hermano menor que tenia que complicar todo, sabía lo que pensaba el menor, que era su obligación y que solo de esa forma sus padres se sentirían orgullosos de el, sus padres ya estaban orgullosos por el simple hecho de ser el, rechazar el matrimonio no iba a hacer que lo odiaran, casarse con Naruto no iba causar rechazaran, amaban a Sasuke y aceptarían lo que su hijo decidiera, podía decirle en ese momento todo eso, pero sabia que su pequeño cerebro en shock no lo procesaría de manera adecuada y no lo aceptaría, pero el ya tenia un plan B, porque amaba a su hermano y quería verlo inmensamente feliz, deseaba ver siempre aquello ojos negros llenos de vida y no tristes como los había visto este último mes.

Se puso frente a su hermano y se agacho a su altura.

\- Escúchame bien Sasuke idiota- le decía mientras golpeaba de manera suave sus mejillas para obtener toda la atención del menor- No amas a Neji y esta bien, amas a Naruto y adivina, ¡está bien! Nuestros papas te amaran toda su vida sin importar la decisión que tomes, no seas idiota y no te cases con alguien solo por conveniencia, ambos sabemos que la vida que tendrían seria horrible, ninguno de los dos se sentiría lleno y vivirían toda su vida siendo infelices el uno con el otro, así que aquí tienes un bolso con ropa, adentro vienen dos sobres en uno está la dirección actual de Naruto y en el otro dinero, por si te interesa el jet privado de papa tiene mis ordenes para llevarte al pueblo de tu amado, te amo Sasuke, por favor se feliz.

Se detuvo en la puerta volteando a ver al menor y le dijo- Si es que decides ir por tu rubio, cuando estés allá, dale las gracias a su abuelo, el sabe porque- le dio un guiño y salió a buscar a Shisui para contarle el gran discurso motivacional que le acababa de recitar a su hermano, sabia ahora mas que nunca que sería un buen padre...

\-------------------------------

"Other lives always temped to trade, will they hate me for all the choices I made"

Sasuke se encontraba agitado, había perdido un poco de condición, ¡que podía hacer? ¡Estaba demasiado triste para moverse siquiera! Siguió corriendo hasta llegar con el piloto del jet, este le sonrió de manera cómplice ¿acaso todos sabían del plan y de su decisión antes que el? ¿era así de transparente? Subió al jet perdido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que le avión había comenzado a elevarse ¿Qué le iba a decir a Naruto?

"Will the stop when they see me again? I can't stop now I know who I am"

\-------------------------------

Naruto se encontraba desempacando, había regresado a su pueblo natal, se había mudado junto a su abuelo hace una semana, había estado demasiado ocupado visitando a toda su familia, la cual lo invitaban a comer cada tarde, estaba contento de poder estar de nuevo junto a todos ellos y, agradecía infinitamente el que nadie mencionara a Sasuke, porque si, todos sabían la historia de su amor imposible, a excepción de su abuela Tsunade, la cual no había tomado bien la noticia porque según ella ¿Qué clase de persona podría dejar a su hermoso nieto? Llevándose con esas palabras una reprimenda de su abuelo Jiraiya, porque según el aun no era el momento de hablar sobre el tema, había extrañado tanto sus peleas, el tiempo de calidad con su familia lo distraía de todos los pensamientos dolorosos que cruzaban por su mente, a veces simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse, si demasiado triste por alejarse del amor de su vida o feliz porque Sasuke tendría la vida que se merecía, lo único que tenía claro es que en ese momento le estaba dando el sí, a su ahora esposo. 

\-------------------------------

"i'm all yours, i'm not afraid and you're all mine, say what they may, and all your love i'll take to the grave, and all my life starts"

Tenía que llegar a Naruto de una manera que dejara en claro cuanto lo amaba, sabía que con su sola presencia bastaría, pero el era Sasuke Uchiha, y quería presentarse ante el de modo que su rubio jamás olvidara ese día, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lamentaba haberlo hecho sufrir, esperaba que el blondo lo aceptara o si no, no sabría que hacer. Seguía descartando y agregando opciones, hasta que recordó aquella canción, aquella que sonaba de fondo en aquel parque donde se dieron su primer beso, el beso que había confirmado que estaban hechos el uno por el otro. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo tenía en claro, ahora solo tenia que conseguir unas cuantas cosas y pondría el plan en marcha, siguió caminando hacia aquella dirección que le había dado Itachi, compraría lo necesario de camino a allá.

Llego al local de ramen al anochecer, aun tenia puesto el traje de novio y es que no podría perder tiempo cambiándose, desde afuera observo que se encontraba medianamente lleno además de divisar al abuelo del rubio, a dos pelirrojos que no conocía y a Naruto, ¡ahí estaba! Atrás de la barra sonriendo tan hermosamente como solo el sabia hacerlo, solo tenia que dar unos cuantos pasos y entrar ¿y si ya no quería verlo? ¡No importaba! Quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba aunque sea una ultima vez, tomo todo el valor necesario para avanzar y cruzo aquella puerta, sonó la pequeña campana que indicaba que alguien acababa de entrar, camino hasta quedar frente a Naruto que lo miraba impactado, prendió la bocina y micrófono que llevaba, todas las miradas se posaron en el poniéndolo solo un poco nervioso, se aclaró la garganta, dirigió su mirada al amor de su vida y la música empezó a sonar:

\- They can't tear me down they can't take you out of my thoughts, under every scar there's a battle i've lost, will they stop when they see us again? I can't stop now I know who I am

\- Now i'm all yours, i'm not afraid and you're all mine, say what they may, and all your love, i'll take to the grave and all my life starts

\- I'm all yours, i'm not afraid and you're all mine, say what they may, and all your love i'll take to the grave and all my life starts

Cantaba de manera que Naruto sintiera lo que trataba de decir con aquella canción, lo amaba, irremediablemente, quería que él lo supiera, quería que lo sintiera.  
Naruto no sabía que significaba aquello, ¿no se suponía que Sasuke estaría rumbo a su luna de miel? Estaba ahí, frente a el cantándole aquella canción, esa melodía que lo transportaba a su primer beso, donde eran jóvenes embriagados por sentimientos mutuos, pensaba que el azabache no recordaba aquella canción, estaba equivocado, y al parecer no era en lo único que se había equivocado.

Sasuke termino la canción con gente del lugar aplaudiéndolo, no todos, ya que la familia del rubio lo miraban con incertidumbre, sabía que merecía esas miradas, llevo la mirada a su rubio y lo vio con el ceño fruncido y ojos que se negaban a dejar caer lágrimas.  
Le sonrió tímidamente al blondo, agacho la cabeza para cerrar los ojos y dar una respiración profunda, era la hora de hablar, levanto la cabeza y poso en el rubio, aquella mirada que Naruto pocas veces veía.

-Se que, soy un imbécil, un imbécil que toma decisiones de mierda, que no solo me afectan si no también a la persona que amo, te herí, se que sufriste y lamento tanto haberte causando tanto dolor, no me case, me niego a hacerlo con alguien que no seas tú, no se si logres algún día perdonarme por todo el dolor que te he causado, pero vine hasta aquí para decirte y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo- a estas alturas el azabache se encontraba derramando algunas lagrimas junto con algunos comensales- puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras o incluso no darme respuesta alguna, me alejare si eso es lo que quieres, pero solo...

No pudo terminar su discurso por aquel abrazo repentino del rubio, lo tenía apresado en sus fuertes brazos, aquellos que extrañaba tanto, logro reaccionar para rodear la cintura del blondo, ambos abrazándose fuertemente, como aquellos amantes que se reencuentran después de la guerra, ahí se pertenecían, era su hogar

-Eres un imbécil, el imbécil al cual amo- Susurro Naruto amorosamente en el oído de Sasuke 

Duraron algunos minutos en esa posición, derramando algunas lágrimas, el blondo fue el primero en romper el abrazo solo para llevar sus pulgares a los ojos de Sasuke y limpiar aquellas lágrimas, sonrió al sentir el gentil contacto de Naruto, amaba tanto a ese hombre, se sonrieron mutuamente expresándose cuanto se amaban y habían extrañado.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – hablo suavemente Naruto

\- Un poco - y no mentía no había comido casi nada en todo el día

\- ¿Quieres un poco de ramen?

\- Solo si tú lo preparas- rieron suavemente

Naruto rodeo con un brazo las caderas del azabache para conducirlo a la habitación donde los trabajadores comían y se relajaban, tenia que alimentar a su Sasuke, además de hablar con menos público presente, ahora sabía que ambos habían sufrido por igual los meses que estuvieron ausentes el uno de otro, pero de algo estaba más que seguro, sabía que la vida de ambos empezaba en ese instante.

\- Bueno supongo que tendré que cancelar todas las citas que le había programado a Naruto - Menciono una pelirroja al lado de su abuelo que dejaba escapar una escandalosa carcajada mientras veía a su nieta tomar el celular y comenzar a mandar mensajes.

" I'm all yours, i'm not afraid and you're all mine, say what they may, and all your love i'll take to the grave and all my life starts... Starts now"

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :3


End file.
